


you're the only thing that I think I got right

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: CALM [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Dalton Academy, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Sebastian is a mess, Sebastian tries to be a good boyfriend, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: After some miscommunication, Sebastian sings a song for Blaine at Dalton's yearly charity event, which is a talent show this year.-- or --When the curtains are fully open, the audience turns silent. He tries to find Blaine’s face, but because of the lights, the audience is one black spot. So he just glances the way he saw Blaine sitting earlier, hoping he’s not looking at someone else. “This is for a very special person.”Damn. That’s cheesy. Why did he say that?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: CALM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	you're the only thing that I think I got right

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I reread this, it's actually a mess. Sorry about that. But I finally felt like writing. (Seriously, I finally got ideas and time, and suddenly I'm like 'nah' when it comes to writing.) But yeah, a song gave me some inspiration.
> 
> Also, I might've gone a little out of character with Sebastian. Let's pretend he's a nervous wreck when it comes to being a boyfriend and Blaine rubbed off on him with being romantic. Ok, that's all you need to know, enjoy :)

Sebastian plays a few notes on the piano, not really feeling it. His mind keeps going back to the day before. Blaine’s watery eyes staring at him.

He knew he fucked up. Sebastian was a master at fucking things up. And just fucking in general, but that’s not the point. But the thing is, he thought he was doing great. He had no idea what being a boyfriend was like, this was the first time he was someone’s boyfriend. He thought it was easy, but there are so many things to remember, anniversaries, and not just one, their one-year anniversary, but also every month. And things like ‘every Friday dinner at Blaine’s house’, to keep Blaine’s parents happy.

And don’t get him wrong, he loves Blaine’s parents. And they love him. Every Friday he and Mr. Anderson, who he was allowed to call Richard, talked about lacrosse, Richard even went to a few of Sebastian’s games. And Mrs. Anderson, who he was allowed to call Pam, always made sure he had enough food for the weekend, knowing his father is away at weekends, and he has the house to himself. (And she knows Sebastian is terrible at cooking after he tried to help her make dinner a few weeks ago.

He tries his best, he really does, but yesterday he forgot. He forgot their year and a half anniversary. He was distracted by the impossible expectations from his father, who was home for the first time since Sebastian moved to America, and had him study all day and night long, only because Sebastian got a B instead of an  A on his chemistry test. (The only chemistry he needs to know about is the one between him and Blaine).

At 9 o’clock, the doorbell rang. Sebastian opened, just on his way to sneakily grab a snack, and Blaine stood on the other side. It was raining, as cliché as it could be. Like those movies Blaine makes him watch. And Blaine told him he waited at a restaurant since 6, that he was  embarrassed , had to tell the host multiple times that his date was just running late.

And, of fucking course, Sebastian’s father chose that time to come  see who rang the doorbell. And long story short, he yelled at Sebastian to go back to his room to study and closed the door before Sebastian could say anything to Blaine.

When he tried to call Blaine, twenty times, Blaine didn’t answer.

The first few times, Sebastian told himself that this was because Blaine was driving back to his house, he knew Blaine didn’t pick up the phone when he was in a car, his grandmother died in a car crash, so he was always very cautious when he was in a car. 

After a few hours, he gave up. Blaine didn’t respond to his calls, he kept going straight to voicemail at some point, so Blaine either turned off his phone or blocked Sebastian’s number.

And now here he was, at the music room at Dalton. He’s supposed to be practicing for Dalton’s charity event next Friday. He didn’t want to join at first, but almost every Warbler was going to sing something at the ‘talent show’ Mrs. Baker and Mr. Ramsey were hosting.  Of course, they want the captain of the Warblers to join as well.

“Seriously, dude,” Kevin says, making Sebastian return to the real world. “If you haven’t  decided on a song yet, I won’t be able to help you. A week is not easy to  practice yet another song.”

Right. Sebastian hadn’t chosen a song yet. He never had time. Usually, he’s awesome at choosing the perfect song for the perfect timing. And this time he had to perform with a band instead of the acapella group behind him.

“Sorry, man.” Sebastian sighs and lets his head fall forward on the piano keys. The piano makes a loud sound, making the band members walking in the room jump. Harry almost drops his guitar, and Harry is very careful with his guitar, so that says something.

“What’s going on?” Kevin asks him from where he’s sitting behind the drums, “You’re distracted, more than usual.”

Sebastian hesitates, what does he say? Does he tell these strangers the truth, it’s not something he does a lot. But on the other hand, he once told a stranger at Scandals his life story just after he gave him a handjob.

Though this is not the same situation.

“It’s nothing.” He says.

The other four boys in the room raise their eyebrows, not convinced at all.

“Ok, fine. I got into a fight with my boyfriend, I think.”

“You think?” Liam asks him, and Sebastian swears he’s judging him.

“He’s not responding to my calls...”

The four boys look at each other, Sebastian has no idea what’s going on with them. He’s willing to bet that they have foursomes every normal band practice without Sebastian. The way they look at each other, it’s not normal.

“Is there any chance that he’ll be here on Friday?” Kevin asks.

“I hope so. He and his parents have tickets.” Sebastian sighs.

Harry smiles, “Then I know the perfect song to sing.”

\---

“Nervous?”

Sebastian turns around to see Jeff, who just finished singing a duet with Nick, which had way too much sexual tension than he believed allowed at a school’s talent show with children in the audience. 

“Maybe.”

Jeff looks through the curtains at the audience, “Blaine’s here.”

Sebastian already knew that. He saw Blaine and his parents walk in just before the show started. He still lets out a relieved sigh. 

Jeff pats his back when the stage manager tells him he’s up in two minutes, “Good luck, bud.”

Sebastian is too nervous to say something back. He glances at the band members at  stage who are getting back in their places after the  five-minute break they got.

Sebastian has to go on stage. Oh, God. He has never felt nervous for a performance before. Never.

He sits down behind the piano in the middle of the stage, looking at the curtains that are slowly opening. He glances at the bandmembers again, who give him thumb ups.

When the curtains are fully open, the audience turns silent. He tries to find Blaine’s face, but because of the lights, the audience is one black spot.  So he just glances the way he saw Blaine sitting earlier, hoping he’s not looking at someone else. “This is for a very special person.”

Damn. That’s cheesy. Why did he say that?

He starts playing the piano, and soon the band is joining in.

_ Lover of mine, maybe we'll take some time _

_ Kaleidoscope mind gets in the way _

_ Hope and I pray, darling, that you will stay _

_ Butterfly lies, chase them away, mmm _

__

_ Dance around the living room _

_ Lose me in the sight of you _

_ I've seen the red, I've seen the blue _

_ Take all of me _

_ Deep to where your secrets hide _

_ Where we've been a thousand times _

_ Swallow every single lie _

_ Take all of me _

__

_ I'll never give you away _

_ 'Cause _ _ I already made that mistake _

_ If my name never fell off your lips again _

_ I know it'd be such a shame _

_ When I take a look at my life and all of my crimes _

_ You're the only thing that I think I got right _

_ I'll never give you away _

_ 'Cause _ _ I already made, already made that mistake _

__

_ Lover of mine, I know you're  _ _ colourblind _

_ I watched the world fall from your eyes, ooh _

_ All my regrets and things you can't forget _

_ Light them all up, kiss them goodbye _

__

_ Dance around the living room _

_ Lose me in the sight of you _

_ I've seen the red, I've seen the blue _

_ Take all of me _

_ Deep to where your secrets hide _

_ Where we've been a thousand times _

_ Swallow every single lie _

_ Take all of me _

__

_ I'll never give you away _

_ 'Cause _ _ I already made that mistake _

_ If my name never fell off your lips again _

_ I know it'd be such a shame _

_ When I take a look at my life and all of my crimes _

_ You're the only thing that I think I got right _

_ I'll never give you away _

_ 'Cause _ _ I already made, already made that mistake _

The audience claps and Sebastian smiles before exiting the stage, letting out a deep breath. Ok, he did it. He really did it.

Backstage, everyone is busy. Trent is preparing for his performance in a few minutes, some guy dressed as a  magician is performing a card trick with Jeff. There’s a guy from Sebastian’s French class  practicing dance moves, almost breaking the furniture around him, stepping on someone’s toes every few seconds.

“Sebastian!”

He has barely turned around when he has an armful of Blaine. Blaine’s hugging him tightly, his face pressed against  Sebastian’s neck like always, his lips touching his skin and his hair tickling his chin. Damn, he loves being taller than Blaine.

“Hey.” Is the only thing he can get out. Wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist. And maybe he hugs him back even tighter. 

“I’m sorry for overreacting,” Blaine says as soon as he pulls away, keeping his  hands on Sebastian’s hips.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry for forgetting.” Sebastian answers and bites his lip, “And I’m sorry for embarrassing you by letting you stay at a restaurant alone for hours.”

Blaine shakes his head, smiling, “It’s ok. Yes, it wasn’t fun, but I know you’ve been stressed lately, especially with your dad home more than usual. I know he’s very strict when it comes to your education.”

“Can we, maybe, have like a do-over this Sunday? Pretend it’s last week?” Sebastian suggests, “My dad is on a  business to Australia for a few weeks.”

Blaine grins at him, “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this might be my last fic for a while, I'm going to try to write for Seblaine week this year (and this time write ahead, unlike I did the first year I wrote for Seblaine week, I wrote everything the night before it could be published.) There are 3 tags that I'm struggling with (I get uncomfortable with 'friends with benefits' stories, but I guess I can write something about former friends with benefits, I'm not sure which retelling to write and I have no idea what a power couple is, so wish me luck. 
> 
> I might be starting a new series. Not a multiple chaptered work, but fics based on the newly released album CALM by 5 Seconds of Summer, because with almost every song, I can imagine an idea for a Seblaine fic. Starting with this one, which includes the song Lover of Mine. As soon as I heard this song I was like YES. INSPIRATION. It's my favorite song on the album (with Best Years and Lonely Heart, they're all on my number 1).


End file.
